Rain drops in Konoha
by kittypuppy11
Summary: Cousin's Bday present. Shikamaru X Naruto and Shino X Kiba. A mysterious person has appeared in Konoha. Can the four genin figure out what his plans are before it's too late? Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Rain drops in Konoha

**Anime:** _Naruto_

**Pairings:** _Shikamaru X Naruto and Shino X Kiba_

**Genre:** _Romance… so far_

**Warnings:**_ Yaoi (__Shonen-ai maleXmale) and OOC-ness_

**Personal thoughts:** _Ugh… I didn't really want to put this up on Fanfiction because it isn't exactly good, I haven't read any of the magnas and so I have to rely on my Television. I'm only on episode 80 or somewhere around there. Plus there's no episodes that I know where to download so I can skip ahead… I would try youtube but it isn't too reliable, I've already tried to find a few episodes and it proved to not be successful. Not to mention this is like my first time trying to write a fan fic about Naruto characters. So everyone must be ready to fear the OOC-ness! Too bad this was the best way to have it as a surprise for my cousin, (I know you don't check on Fanfiction a lot) so yeah. I'm not expecting any comments on this, nor do I want them. I might continue this on here… but not likely. I'll probably only send this to my cousin instead of having it open to everyone. After all this is only up because it's suppose to be a surprise. _

_Anyways, if you want to read it, try to enjoy it._

_Or you can bash it if you swing that way._

PS

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

Chapter one

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

Naruto was never one for thunderstorms, why? Because it was dark so he couldn't see well enough to do anything, most often he didn't have power during these storms; he was all alone in a crowded area, and he couldn't train! Naruto sighed staring out the window, maybe a walk would be nice but he didn't have an umbrella. The only reason he contemplated going out for a walk was because this storm had been going on for two days. Naruto sighed as he walked outside, he didn't mind if his hair got wet, it was better than being cold by taking off his jacket to cover his head.

Naruto walked outside and stared at the many puddles which were starting to flood Konoha, he missed hanging out with his team, Kakashi, Sasuke, and especially Sakura. He had a crush on Sakura but the problem was she ignored him for the jerk Sasuke. No one would probably be out on a day like this but him. He wondered along with the thumping raindrops and the loud crashes of thunder. Naruto walked to an empty field and stared up at the sky.

"You know it's pretty dumb to be in the middle of an open field during a thunderstorm."

Naruto jumped at the sound of someone's voice, he had grown accustomed to the loud thunder not a quiet and emotionless tone. Naruto turned around and smiled at his friend, Shikamaru, who was out with an umbrella.

"Hey Shikamaru, why are you out?" Shikamaru sighed.

"My parents left recently so I thought a walk could help me think of something to do… Now are you going to come over here?"

"Oh right!"

Naruto ran down the hill towards Shikamaru, who just rolled his eyes and replied with a "How troublesome."

Naruto went beside him but not under the umbrella, as Shikamaru scotched over so both of them were under. "You don't want to catch a cold now do you?"

Naruto just scratched the back of his head "Right."

"Sigh… so why are you out?"

"Nothing to do… hey want to hang out at your house…"

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at the question "Your such a pain, go find someone else to bug."

Naruto pouted "Come on Shikamaru!"

Shikamaru began to walk and Naruto smiled happy, obviously thinking Shikamaru was being too much of his lazy self to argue with him.

"I'm taking you to Sakura's house, she'll take care of you."

Shikamaru looked up at the sky as the walked. _'It's raining even heavier?'_

He could hear the raindrops starting to pound the umbrella really hard that it seemed like it was getting hit by bullets. Shikamaru scotched over a bit more to keep Naruto from going outside the umbrella because those rain drops looked like they could hurt. Naruto sighed, which brought Shikamaru's attention to him.

"I don't want to go to Sakura's house…"

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow and sighed "Where do you want to go then?"

"Your house." Naruto smiled again and Shikamaru just scratched the back of his neck rather annoyed.

"Oh come on! How come I can't come over?"

"I don't want to hang out with you for the whole day, you're too troublesome."

"Aww, but Shikamaru everything is troublesome to you!"

"Well… even if we were to go to my house what would we even do?"

"Ermm… hmm… oh! You can teach me to play that game you like… ermm… Shogi!"

"It'd be too much of a pain to teach you."

Shikamaru sighed as Naruto continued on with his protests about wanting to hang with him and that he was a fast learner. Shikamaru sighed as the raindrops fell faster as a pool of water was starting to develop… was it going to flood? Shikamaru stopped walking and looked back at two running figures coming towards them in a hurry. Shikamaru could tell who one was by the quiet yapping of a dog named Akamaru. Akamaru was probably not happy about getting wet, but who was with Kiba? It was not a feminine build so it had to be Shino, but what were the two of them doing out in the rain? It wasn't hard to hear them coming since the floor around them seemed to have a pool of water. Naruto looked over at what Shikamaru was staring at.

"Oi!" Kiba called out and waved.

Shikamaru waited for the two and extending his umbrella a bit, taking in the hidden message that Kiba had sent when he said hi. Thankfully this umbrella was quite large, well unlucky for him because he had to actually carry it around. Kiba and Shino had came over and went under the umbrella and Kiba smiled thankfully at Shikamaru.

"Thanks man, the raindrops were sure hitting hard."

Naruto blinked at the two of them. "What are you guys doing out?"

Kiba just grinned. "We had training today!"

Naruto just pouted. "No fair, Kakashi sensei said ours was cancelled because of the rain, it probably had something to do with his damn book."

Kiba just shook his head. "Well we're not too lucky because Kurenai sent us home because we might be expecting a flood. Hinata was at home with the cold, you know, the whole storm thing. And well Kurenai told me and Shino to stay at my house because of the storm; she told us that she'd inform Shino's parents that Shino was staying at my house because it's way closer."

Kiba than looked at the two. "What are you two doing out together?"

Naruto sighed. "We both didn't have anything to do."

Kiba just laughed at the two as he looked at Shino "Mind having a little more company?"

Shino just gave him a silent look that Kiba understood, and Shikamaru just raised an eyebrow, he didn't agree to this _'What a drag…'_

Kiba grinned at the two. "So feel like coming over to my house? It's way closer than both your houses and with the storm-"

"No thanks." Replied Shikamaru "I can make it home by myself, I actually have an umbrella."

Naruto walked around Shikamaru as he linked with his free arm "We'll be glad to come over Kiba!"

Naruto said smiling and Shikamaru sent a slight glare at him, but found it too troublesome to keep up and too much of a pain to try and get his arm free.

'_Why do I have the feeling I'm going to regret this?'_

--- At Kiba's house ---

"Hey mom, sis?"

Kiba glanced around as he slid off his sandals, everyone mimicking Kiba. Shikamaru had already folded his umbrella and it was resting at the side. Kiba walked into his house as he picked a note off the fridge.

"Hmm?" Kiba examined the note over.

"Looks like it's just us guys, mom and Hana went out to go deal with this whole down pour thing." Kiba said waving the note, almost as if they could read it while he waved it. Shino glanced around his house and so did the other two boys. Kiba came back and let Akamaru down before removing his hood. Naruto removed his jacket to only wearing his plain black t-shirt as he tied his jacket around his waist. Kiba just scratched the back of his head, he wasn't used to people coming over to his house.

"So what do you guys want to do?"

Naruto beamed as he suggested a bunch of games, and Shino and Shikamaru just got dragged into the games Naruto and Kiba set up.

After a few games, they where finally playing a new one which turned out to be slower than the others. Shino looked out the window rather bored of the game. It had been hours and it was late, it was rather hard to tell because of the already dark sky. Kiba and Shino had been out early training, and went to his house around ten-ish. Now it was six o'clock P.M.

'_The rains not going to let up anytime soon… and the floor is covered with water… I hope this house is sturdy.'_

Shino turned his head back to the game. Kiba sat beside Shino and across from Naruto. While Shino sat across from Shikamaru, they where gathered around a small coffee table. Naruto was happy about the game they were playing, it had been going on for a while, each person daring another person to do something or making them admit something embarrassing, which happened when they chose truth instead of dare. Shikamaru had switched to dare after he revealed something he wasn't happy about. The others didn't know much about him so it was easy to ask him questions he didn't want to answer. But Shikamaru hated this game and hated it even more when Kiba got a sick, twisted, and evil grin on his face.

"Shikamaru? Truth? Or Dare?"

Shikamaru yawned rather bored "Dare…"

He said emotionless, Kiba's and Naruto's were normally something childish like stuffing ten cookies in your mouth at once. But Shikamaru had to admit that was funny when Kiba dared Shino to do that. Shino got him back by daring him to kiss Akamaru on the lips.

"I dare you to kiss Naruto, lips."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow, obviously Kiba wasn't the only one who wanted to have to kiss something/someone. Naruto was blushing, Shikamaru sighed, not really affected as he began to lean over and Naruto blushed tremendously.

"H-Hey I didn't agree to this!"

Shikamaru ignored Naruto's complaints and slid his lips onto Naruto's to silence his wails, lingering there for a moment to make sure the boy would be quiet.

'_Hmm… Naruto's doesn't taste that bad.'_

Kiba was laughing at Naruto's reaction and ended up, once Naruto's turn, daring Kiba to kiss Shikamaru. Shikamaru began to wonder how he got dragged into this kissing game? Him of all people. Kiba glared at Naruto and then leaned across the table and slightly kissed Shikamaru's lips. Shikamaru didn't react, there was still the same small blush but it was pointless to react, the guys were just being weird, although he was the only one who hadn't dared anyone to kiss someone/thing. But he didn't feel like it, too troublesome, he'd have to think of who'd they would have to kiss… although Shino had not been forced to kiss anyone yet… But Naruto or Kiba, he'd be nice to Kiba, why? Because Kiba had already had to kiss Akamaru and himself. Naruto was the only one who hadn't been kissed twice, besides Shino, who hadn't been kissed at all.

When Shikamaru dared Shino to do it, people would have thought that Shikamaru was used to this sort of thing with how cool-ly he acted about it. But he wasn't, sure it was embarrassing, but he probably didn't react because it wasn't real. There was no point in freaking over something when he knew his friends were not gay that would be too troublesome. Naruto liked Sakura; Kiba liked Hinata, and Shino? Well… he didn't know about Shino but he didn't seem like the kind. Too bad Shikamaru forgot to calculate that they could be bi.

Plus he didn't freak out because Naruto hadn't kissed him and Kiba was willing to kiss Akamaru, he'd be willing to kiss a guy too. Shino was not pleased about being dared to kiss Naruto and his kiss was barely able to be called a kiss just based on how light and fast it was. Kiba was amused at Shino, who was rather distant but he was also very happy because he had actually agreed Shino to go along with this. Not to mention he was still going along with this. Kiba smirked as he managed to get Shino to do another dare.

"I dare you to remove your shades."

Shino's eyebrows narrowed as he closed his eyes and removed his shades before finally opening his eyes to his teammate and his teammate's friends. Kiba couldn't help but stare in amazement at Shino's beautiful brown eyes. Shikamaru just watched for a bit before turning his attention back to the wall, while Naruto was in awe with Kiba. Naruto just looked away nervously afraid to be caught with the thought that lingered in his head.

'_I sure didn't think those would be Shino's eyes… I thought they would be monstrous or bug eyes, just something creepy, not… like those.'_

Shikamaru smirked at Naruto's reaction, he was good at reading Naruto, so he knew exactly what Naruto was thinking, but Shikamaru shifted his attention back to Kiba and Shino when Shino finally spoke.

Before that Kiba was stuck staring at Shino's beautiful eyes, they looked like they belonged to an extremely handsome guy. You know, muscular, blond hair, that sort of guy, not a guy like Shino. It was just sort of weird to see Shino with those sort of eyes because he looked sort of… hot. Kiba couldn't help but blush and Shino felt disapproved from the people around him and insecurely tucked his head slightly into his collar. He was blushing but because his eyes were the part just barely peeking from his collar, you couldn't see it.

"What?"

Kiba blushed more because he realized he had been staring rather intensely into Shino's eyes.

"No-nothing!"

Kiba said stammering and shaking his hands rapidly, trying to prove that there was nothing wrong. Shino made a move for his shades, not feeling comfortable at all.

Kiba stopped his hand.

"No!"

Kiba blushed brighter when he realized he yelled that, and that he was holding Shino's hand. Everyone stared at Kiba for a response as he let go of Shino's hand, that stayed there waiting for an answer before it would try to reach for his shades again.

"You just… look good without them."

Shino moved quickly and grabbed his shades and put them on before having Kiba comment anymore on how good he looked without his shades. Shino stood up after a few more rounds of truth and dare. He asked to be excused for the next while as he walked off to the back of Kiba's house, most likely to be alone. Kiba just sighed… it wasn't the same there without Shino.

"I'll see if I can bring him back, you two think of a new game."

Kiba got up and went to go talk to Shino as Shikamaru lay across the floor as Naruto crawled over to him.

"So what do you want to do?"

Shikamaru just let out a shrug.

"You think of something."

"But me and Kiba have thought of everything, you think of something."

Shikamaru sighed as he began to ponder, what could they do now… but was pulled out of his thoughts as Akamaru ran over and began lapping at his face.

"Aka-Akamaru!"

Shikamaru said pushing the dog slightly and sitting up so he couldn't reach his face.

"Where's Kiba?" Naruto asked.

Akamaru just yapped as he took off heading towards the back door. Naruto got up to follow, walked for a bit, then walked back, grabbed Shikamaru's arm and dragged him along. Akamaru went to the back and sat at the door as he pawed at it, wanting to be let out.

Naruto just laughed "Sorry Akamaru, but Kiba has to be the one to let you outside."

That's when Shikamaru tugged Naruto's shirt slightly and pointed to the floor, which had water, where did this water come from? It must have came from outside, which meant that Shino and Kiba was outside, in the rain, without an umbrella. Naruto looked at Shikamaru.

"Think we should go after them?"

"Why bother?"

"Sigh… fine I'll go alone."

Naruto walked off without waiting for a response and quickly untied his jacket and put it over his head, he slipped on his sandals and headed out the door. Shikamaru sighed…

'_He forgot my umbrella the baka.'_

Shikamaru grabbed it and then looked at Akamaru.

"Sigh… you want to come too?"

"Yap! Yap!"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and walked outside, extended the umbrella before picking up the dog to go chase after Naruto.

"Hey! Naruto!"

He called that out as soon as he got sight of the boy ahead of him. Naruto turned around to look at Shikamaru and stood there to wait for him. Once Shikamaru was beside him, he put back on his jacket and asked Shikamaru a question.

"What are you doing here?"

"You left without my umbrella baka."

"Oh… that would have been smart… why… do you have Akamaru?"

"He's worried about Kiba and he might be able to find a faint scent, even in this hard rain."

Naruto nodded as he looked at Akamaru for the way to go. Akamaru just pointed his head in a direction and barked, he would have preferred to have ran instead of being held. But Akamaru didn't want to get wet and the water level had reached a new height which could prove difficulty to him. Akamaru barked rapidly as if telling them to hurry and Shikamaru blinked at Akamaru, why was he in such a rush? Shikamaru walked in his slow pace as Akamaru struggled and slipped out of his hands. Water sprayed up as the little dog started swimming through the deep water. Shikamaru wasn't happy about getting his pants wet and sighed.

"What a drag..."

Naruto than ran out of the umbrella to chase after Akamaru since Shikamaru seemed too lazy to follow. Shikamaru sighed as he chased after Naruto, he didn't come out after him just to be left behind. Shikamaru caught up to run beside Naruto, who had picked Akamaru up and was running to where he was telling him to go. Shikamaru noticed the path was leading to Shino's house just until a little while ago, did Shino decide to go home?

The only explanation to this might be that Shino wanted to ditch Kiba, but that couldn't be it. Shino wouldn't go to this level to avoid Kiba. Akamaru barked more quickly indicating that they were close to their destination. As they took the next corner the scene caused both of them to stop dead in their tracks. What was going on here? Akamaru leapt from Naruto's hands and went to attack the guy that currently had a hold of Kiba, as if he was a stranger.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Personal thoughts:**_Or maybe Akamaru is just being overprotective of Kiba?_

_(Baka means idiot)_

_Anyways enjoy, don't review if you don't want to… I really don't care._

_Happy Birthday __X-Words-That-Turn-To-Scars-X__ this is for you! I hope you liked it… it was suppose to be a fluffy oneshot but I decided to turn it into a story, I thought you'd like that better. I hope it isn't too short either. I was going to draw you something but as soon as I decided I would, I just couldn't force myself to draw -- so I hope this makes up for it. Right, sorry the signs for ShinoKiba are bigger than the ShikaNaru ones, but they are there._

_Happy Birthday!_


	2. Chapter 2

Rain drops in Konoha

**Anime:** _Naruto_

**Pairings:** _Shikamaru X Naruto and Shino X Kiba_

**Genre:** _Romance… so far_

**Warnings:**_ Yaoi (__Shonen-ai maleXmale), OOC-ness, and swearing  
_

**Personal thoughts:** _Gasp! I'm continuing, I really don't know why ; I guess I just figured I should actually try to complete something for once in my life. Not to mention when someone really likes a story and the person doesn't continue it, this has always frustrated me. Yay me for being a hypocrite X3 oh well. Well enjoy! _

_Anyways, if you want to read it, try to enjoy it._

_Or you can bash it if you swing that way._

PS

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

Chapter two

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Before…_

Shino had walked to the backdoor of Kiba's house, he watched as the heavy raindrops pounded on the door, almost as if they wanted inside. Shino didn't shift his head towards the sound of footsteps coming his way, it had to be Kiba coming to try and convince him to come back. Maybe Kurenai made a bad decision when she said that the two should stay together, this whole thing was starting to seem like a bad idea. Not to mention the rain didn't seem like it was going to let up anytime soon. Shino never liked crowds, he wasn't used to friends, for Hinata and Kiba were the first people he could really consider friends.

Kiba walked up beside him.

"Hey Shino, you really should come back, games are funner when they have four people. Plus it's hard to think of a game that only involves three people."

"I'm thinking of heading home."

"Huh? In this downpour? Come on Shino! It'll be lots and lots of fun!"

Kiba gave a toothy grin to Shino but did not succeed in swaying the bug lover.

"I'll be seeing you."

Shino opened the back down and went outside, Kiba wondered when Shino had managed the time to get his shoes. Kiba sighed as he went out barefoot after him but stopped as Akamaru yapped.

"Hey Akamaru, you have to stay here okay? I'll be right back."

Akamaru yapped for he understood as he sat there at the door, Kiba closed it so no more water would spray onto the floor. Kiba followed barefoot after Shino to try to persuade him into staying.

"Hey Shino!"

Shino walked at his normal pace and made no movement to avoid the boy. Kiba smiled at the bug boy as the two walked beside each other.

"Come on, it's pouring, you should come back to my house! Shino you always say teamwork is important, so come on, just one day, it won't be that bad. Not to mention we stopped the game so how bout it Shino? Hm?"

"…"

"Don't tell me you're mad at me."

Kiba crossed his arms, quite disappointed in Shino's behavior, but Shino honestly couldn't place why he didn't like being stared at. It was just something about the stare from his team mate that he just didn't like.

"I'm already close to my house."

Kiba sighed and scratched the back of his head.

"Fine, I have to head back anyways, who knows what Shikamaru and Naruto are doing, well… see you later Shino."

Shino gave a small nod as he continued in his stride to his house. Kiba turned around and began to run back to his house to avoid getting further wet. Kiba and Shino both tensed as a presence appeared in between the two boys. Kiba felt the back of his shirt tugged at as he was swept off his feet. Shino turned to the leaving presence as he sent his Kikai after the danger. Shino also pursued the man as the Kikai chased after him.

Kiba felt the hand release his shirt as he was flung into the water, the person disappeared in a replacement to avoid the Kikai. Shino looked around and did not drop his guard even to help his team mate Kiba.

"Who was that?" Kiba choked out as he spat out some water he had accidentally got in his mouth from the large puddles around. Shino sent some of his Kikai around to spot the enemy. A few kunais were thrown at them, they dodged easily. Shino looked at the angle.

'_There.'_

Shino rushed over with Kiba following as they found a trap set to fling the kunai knife.

'_He's hiding where he truly is…'_

It was Shino's turn to be surprised as his head got shoved down into a puddle, he couldn't breathe and he soon felt a sharp pain… then nothing. Kiba clawed at the guy who had a hold of Shino and managed to draw blood from the tall cloaked man. The man flinched as his hand moved from the unconscious Shino to Kiba's throat. Kiba gasped as he felt his feet being removed from the ground, he let out a growl as he clawed at the man's hand. But it didn't seem to matter how much blood he drew from the hand, or how hard he kicked, it still kept it's grasp.

The man moved swiftly as he punched the small nin dog away before he got his chance to bite him.

'_Akamaru!?'_ Kiba questioned.

He was at a loss of oxygen and it was starting to get to him. Naruto finally moved and ran towards the guy.

"Put Kiba down!"

Shikamaru's eyes snapped from side to side.

"Naruto wait!"

Naruto didn't listen as a trap was sprung and Naruto was only able to avoid it because Shikamaru pulled him back. Naruto's hands snapped into a hand sign.

'_Shadow clone jutsu!'_

"Naruto barrage!" he yelled.

Four clones slid towards the guy but he threw Kiba into one of the clones and took off in that direction. Shikamaru let him run, there was no point in chasing after him when he had no clue what was going on… well, he was just too lazy to. Shikamaru went over and flipped Shino over so he wasn't drowning but it didn't help much that much because of the rain though. Kiba got off of the ground and looked over at Akamaru.

"Akamaru are you okay?"

Akamaru gave a yap in reply and looked at him worried.

"I'm fine…" Kiba sent his glance at Shikamaru "How's Shino?"

"Breathing."

Kiba didn't like that response, breathing? What was that suppose to mean, does that mean there's something worse? Shino better have not been hurt. And who was that guy, attacking him out of no where, what a pain!

"Breathing? What that's suppose to mean?!" Kiba asked, he hadn't realized the volume of his voice until Shikamaru mentioned it.

"… Don't yell…" Shikamaru replied lazily "He's just unconscious."

"So… do we just wait for him to wake up?"

"Why is he unconscious…? hold that thought. Naruto!"

Shikamaru stood up to look at Naruto who was trying to sneak off to go hunt the guy down. He was not going to let him get away, not after what he did to one of his friends, as in friend he meant Kiba. Naruto personally couldn't stand Shino but he would still give that guy an ass whopping even if it hadn't been someone he knew.

"What!? I'm going to go kick his butt!"

Shikamaru grunted at Naruto's comment "He's gone, we don't know where he went."

"So!? Are we just going to sit here and do nothing!?"

"You're so troublesome. We should inform someone that a stranger has infiltrated the village."

"Not now! Come on Kiba let's go! We'll use your noise!"

Kiba got riled up and Shikamaru just had to douse their fun "You can't pick up his scent in this rain."

Kiba growled "I have to agree with Naruto! We can't just leave that guy out there! He could go after someone else!"

Shikamaru rubbed the back of his neck; these two were troublesome to take care of.

"We don't know anything about the enemy, we could be walking into a trap. Anyways if Shino was hit with something he could be seriously ill… or was it a pressure point that was hit?"

"Erm… pressure point."

Shikamaru sighed and stood up "Okay, you and Naruto take Shino back you're house and stay there. I'll go inform the officials."

'_This is such a drag… I can't trust them to tell the guards and I can barely trust them to stay at Kiba's house. If I'm lucky, they'll fight over who has to stay and take care of Shino.'_

------------------

Kiba had his jacket back on, he was freezing and he felt like he was catching a cold. He had been outside with only a t-shirt and pants. Naruto was pacing and Kiba had to constantly tell Naruto not to leave and that Shikamaru is lazy, so he was going to take his sweet time getting back. Kiba guessed he stayed here to watch Shino, although he couldn't figure out why Naruto was listening to Shikamaru, he never listened to Shikamaru.

Naruto growled. _'Where the hell is Shikamaru… one more minute and I'll-'_

"Want something to eat?"

Naruto blinked at Kiba's voice.

"Well, it's around time to eat supper."

"Ah! Yes!" Naruto gave a fox-like grin at the thought of food. Kiba got up and went into his kitchen to go prepare something. Kiba dug threw his things.

'_Hmm… some instant ramen will be good, Naruto likes that… I wonder if he eats anything else.'_

Kiba came back with four cups and set them down. Naruto reached for the other cups, thinking they were his. But he got his hand smacked by Kiba.

"That's for Shino and Shikamaru."

Naruto pouted. "Like Bug boy is going to wake up anytime soon and the lazy bum isn't probably going to come back for another hour."

'_Hour? Had it been that long?'_

Kiba glanced at the clock, only twenty minutes, just like Naruto to blow things out of proportion. Kiba and Naruto managed to get conversation going, just with random stuff, they're personalities had a bit of a similarity, so it was easy. Naruto was finally calmed down until he heard the door knob turn. He was off his feet before Kiba could even blink.

"Shikamaru!"

Shikamaru turned around in time to get a hand full of Naruto. The boy had lunged at him and since Shikamaru was friends with Naruto, he ended up grabbing him instead of dropping him. Naruto had wrapped his legs around the boy and had his fingers tangled in his fishnet, pulling him forward. Shikamaru's back was against the door from the force, Naruto was surely angry at him.

"What took you so long!?"

"I wasn't gone that long, so let go."

"So what do we do? Hmm!? Do we get to go kick some ass now!?"

Shikamaru sighed as he slid slightly down from the door, being careful to remember Naruto's legs were back there, he wanted to sit down. Shikamaru felt something wet below him and his eyebrow twitched. He had forgotten the floor was wet.

'_Great… coming here was a waste, I got to go home to change now… man, this is such a drag.'_

"Oi, Naruto, we're not doing anything, they're tracking the person down."

Shikamaru realized what he said and tried to remove his hands from below Naruto (from holding him) to plug his ears. It didn't work.

"What!?!?"

"Do you have to yell so loud… I'm right here."

"How can they expect us to do nothing!?"

"Baka, we're all genin! And that person may be after Kiba or Shino, it would be better if we stay protected!"

"Protected!? We can take care of ourselves!!"

"Geeze, don't you understand anything… you're so troublesome."

"Don't you two look comfy." Kiba mused to himself. Who apparently had come into the hallway and was resting against the wall, watching the two amused. Naruto didn't understand at all and Shikamaru just groaned at Kiba's perverted remark. Sure he did have his hands under Naruto and Naruto was sitting on his lap with his feet wrapped around him but really… They were friends and that was it. And what was with Kiba…

'_I never heard him make gay jokes before. Never knew Kiba was cool with those sort of things but I guess he would have to… the truth and dare game… he was the one who sort of started the kissing war.'_

"Naruto… off."

"Make me!" Naruto said sticking out his tongue at Shikamaru.

Shikamaru shoved him off, mainly because he didn't want the water soaking any farther into his pants.

"I'm heading home."

Naruto blinked "But Shikamaru, you just got here! Why are you heading home?"

"Yeah." Kiba joined in "And you're the lazy bum, you wouldn't go home without a reason."

Shikamaru grumbled and then kicked the floor lightly, spraying up a bit of water, it was easier than wasting his breath explaining. Kiba and Naruto both began to laugh. Shikamaru had token the umbrella while Naruto, Shino and Kiba was forced to use Naruto's jacket for cover. So it was going to be really weird seeing a very wet spot on the back of someone's pants.

"Ha ha! Let me see!"

Naruto shoved Shikamaru forward slightly as he began laughing harder. Shikamaru groaned, he just wanted to get home and relax.

"Relax Shikamaru, just take off your pants instead of going home!"

"What!?"

That had caught Shikamaru off guard and the blush rose in his cheeks slightly before he could die it down. Naruto was not like that, it was just so unexpected of him. And Kiba was holding his sides from laughing so much at the two of them.

"There's only guys here Shikamaru, walking around in your underwear really isn't that bad."

"Just because you don't mind doing that doesn't mean that I do."

"Come on Shikamaru!" Naruto joked.

"Oi… I'm heading home."

Shikamaru turned around but his hands retracted right away from the door knob to hold his pants up. Naruto had tugged at the back of it, attempting to pull it down and Shikamaru flushed.

"Naruto!"

Shikamaru's pants weren't exactly tight, so they would easily slide off if he didn't hold them up when Naruto grabbed them. Shikamaru kept one hand still gripped tight on his pants as he used his other hand to try and shove Naruto's hands off the lining of his pants. Naruto then proceed to pull and Shikamaru began getting pulled backwards instead of having his pants pulled off.

"Naruto! Let go! At least let me take my shoes off! … Naruto!"

Kiba didn't care Shikamaru still had his shoes on and was tracking stuff into his house, it was just too damn funny. The normal non-caring Shikamaru was getting embarrassed and trying to shove the persistent Naruto away from him. He was being dragged around from being tugged and not a normal tug either. And it looked funny because Naruto was dragging him off fast. Shikamaru was stuck facing backwards and stumbling to keep up with the speed of the young fox like boy.

"I'd hate to ruin your fun." Someone said sarcastically "But… what happened?"

All three boys had stopped what they were doing to look at Shino, who most likely managed to wake up so early because of how loud the boys were. Shikamaru managed to wiggle his way out of Naruto's hands to stand in his normal "posture", he was not going to get out of here without much trouble.

'_Shino's lucky not to have Naruto as a friend… Naruto forces people to do everything… what a drag…this is so uncomfortable…'_

The four sat back at their seats, Shino and Shikamaru opposites, and Kiba and Naruto opposites.

"Well, I'm glad your up Shino." Kiba commented.

"…"

"You're mad aren't you?"

"…"

"Hey, it was just bad luck, he caught us off guard."

"…"

"Good."

Kiba glanced over at the two boys, they were staring at the two weirdly and Naruto was the first one to speak about it.

"Wha…?"

"Oh!"

Kiba forgot about his apparent telepathy with his two team mates, he had to develop some way to talk with the two. They were both quiet and weird and didn't say what they meant often, mainly by keeping their mouths shut.

"Just an advantage of hanging out with your team, we have excellent team work."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow, he didn't see Shino move an inch, or even stiffen and yet Kiba could read his friend and apparently… have a conversation with only one person talking. Shikamaru sighed, it was too troublesome to think about. He then looked at his food and began to eat, Shino didn't, it was awkward around other people to eat. He was used to Kiba but Shikamaru and Naruto were like strangers.

"Mmm?" Shikamaru mumbled with the noodles in his mouth.

He had noticed Naruto staring at his food, as he eat it in front of him… was he hungry? Shikamaru sighed and shoved it over in front of Naruto and Naruto just blinked.

"Huh?"

"You wanted it didn't you?"

"A-uh… thanks Shika-kun!"

Naruto eat the rest of it happily, Shikamaru wasn't that hungry anyways, and seeing Naruto's eyes sparkle made him want to smile. Kiba then stood up.

"I'll show you guys to your rooms."

Kiba grabbed Shino's cup and walked off with it as the three followed. Kiba pointed to a room.

"Naruto and Shikamaru, you don't mind sharing a room, right?"

"Nope." Came Naruto's response and only received a slight nod from Shikamaru.

"My room is just across, so good night you two."

"Night!" Naruto yelled as he walked in and Shikamaru followed suit.

Kiba turned to Shino "We'll be sharing a room and… here." He said pushing the cup into his hands.

"I know you don't like to eat around strangers, you can have privacy in my room for now. I got to go do something."

"…" Kiba just smiled at Shino.

Kiba took off and picked up Akamaru, they were most likely going to be staying here for a bit, Mize as well pick up their stuff, he already had a cold anyways. Kiba slipped out the door.

Shino sat on the couch, this is probably where he'd be sleeping, Kiba probably didn't have any other spare beds. Well he might… but that would mean sharing a room with the "strangers". Him and Naruto did not get along well. Shino slowly ate the food and waited for Kiba to return before he would go to sleep. When Kiba did return, he tossed Shino a bag.

"Here's your clothes."

"… Excuse me…?"

Kiba gave a toothy grin "You're staying here whether you like it or not… and if you like we could share a bed?"

"And have you kick me…"

"Eh heh heh… right."

Kiba had forgotten that he liked to move around a lot at night.

"Well at least let me take the couch, I am making you stay."

"No. you would suit the bed better, you'll end up rolling off the couch."

"Well…"

Shino stood up and pushed Kiba onto the bed and gave him a look, hoping that Kiba would obey instead of lash out like he normally did. Kiba pouted in response and tried to worm his way out of it but damn Shino could be annoying sometimes! Kiba had a head ache anyways, he didn't want to "mentally" argue with Shino.

"Fine, just tonight though."

Shino didn't give a nod as he returned back to the couch to go to sleep.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Personal thoughts:** _I still don't think I've mastered their personalities yet but I'm trying very hard to master it. Anyways any tips to improve on working them would be very helpful! Ugh… I'm not really happy with this chapter, I couldn't think of a good idea to get everything riled up. Oh well… be warned, I like being really fluffy X3 … I had a better idea for this before but I forgot it, X( oh well._

_Anyways enjoy, don't review if you don't want to… I really don't care. But I will appreciate them if you do give comments, since I finally decided I should be replying to them…yes?_

_I wonder if __X-Words-That-Turn-To-Scars-X__ has read this yet XD I wonder how far I can get till she tells me she's read it. X3_

_Have a good day! And thanks for the reviews!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Rain drops in Konoha**

**Anime:** _Naruto_

**Pairings:** _Shikamaru X Naruto and Shino X Kiba_

**Genre:** _Romance_

**Warnings:** _Yaoi (Shonen-ai maleXmale), OOC-ness, and swearing_

**Personal thoughts:** _Would you believe I got stuck five times on this chapter? Sometimes writing can be so hard… --_

PS.

"Talking"

'_Thinking_

------------------ _ Change of scenery or time period_

Chapter three

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Ugh…"

Kiba rolled over in bed, he felt miserable and right now he didn't care if Shino heard him. Which he had been worried about for the past few hours. He hated being sick, it made him dizzy especially since he had heightened senses. The rain was still pouring down and it was driving Kiba nuts. His head was throbbing and he felt like it would explode! Kiba groaned again and rolled over. Then his stomach growled… this was just perfect! Now he had to get up and eat! Kiba opened his eyes to notice Shino wasn't in bed… he looked at his alarm clock to see that it was eight in the mourning. Shino got up at sunrise so of course he wasn't here.

"You should stay in bed."

Kiba moved his head to look at Shino, who was leaning on the wall beside the door. Kiba blinked at him.

"How long you… ugh… been up?"

"Two hours and a half."

"You could have told me you were up! I could have got some Aspirin or something!"

"… Stay in bed."

Shino left the room right after that._ 'Is he getting me some Aspirin? I sure hope to God he is…'_

Shino left the door and headed to the kitchen and started digging through the things, he needed to fix Kiba something. Kiba was letting him stay here… he should repay the favor. He pulled out a pot and a few ingredients, he was going to make him some soup. He poured water into the pot and began to let the water boil. As it was boiling Shino headed to the Inuzuka's bathroom. He opened a small cupboard on the wall and pulled out the medicine that Kiba had requested.

Shino headed back into the kitchen and grabbed a cup to fill with water. He took the cup and the two pills back to Kiba's room. Shino walked over and waited by Kiba's bedside. Kiba rolled over and sat up slowly. He rested against the bedpost for balance as he took the pills and water.

"Thanks Shino."

Kiba swallowed the two pills without the water but he knew why Shino brought the water. It was important to keep hydrated and so he began to drink the water. As Shino left, Kiba got the message that he would be right back. So he continued to rest against the bedpost as he waited for Shino to return to him. Shino had gone back into the kitchen and waited for the water to boil. When the bubbles arose from the water he plopped in his ingredients and covered the pot.

Shino waited there for five minutes before removing the lid and pouring some of the soup's contents into a bowl. Shino pulled out a spoon from the utensil's draw and then headed back to Kiba's room. He had no clue where the Inuzuka keep his trays so decided that he would just have to use the small dresser beside Kiba's bed. Once there, Shino pulled the dresser forward and put the soup bowl on it and looked at Kiba expectantly. And Kiba just had to laugh at Shino's behavior.

"Geeze, just because you're feeling better then me doesn't mean you get to boss me around."

"Same goes to you."

Kiba just smirked as he began to drink the soup, it was hard to keep his dominate personality with someone else who was just as dominating. But he had to say, even if Shino got on his nerves a lot, he still liked having him around. It made things interesting and Kiba always loved a challenge and Shino sure was a challenge. He was something Kiba was not used to seeing in a person. After all when he was younger, he was friends with Naruto, Shikamaru, and Chouji.

Shino had left Kiba after he was done eating, he had token the bowl away. Shino also gave a message to Kiba that he would make sure that Naruto didn't destroy anything or was too loud. Shino sat down and waited, he just watched the rain hit the window, most people would find rain insignificant and pointless. But they were much like bugs, no one likes it but it's indeed very useful. Hours went by until someone stirred inside the guest room.

Shino glanced at the clock. _'1:34.'_

Naruto yawned lazily, he liked sleeping in truthfully but he never got much time with wanting to train. It was a good rest but now he was ready to go outside… if only it wasn't still raining. He didn't want to catch a cold because then he would be delayed from training longer! Even Naruto had some sense to stay inside when it was raining. Naruto had dreaded the fact that he only saw Shino sitting there.

"Where's Kiba?"

"…"

Naruto cleared his throat "Ahem."

Shino turned to look at Naruto "He's sick. Keep you're voice down."

Shino then nudged Naruto really hard in the stomach. "Don't yell out 'he's sick!'…"

Shino then nudged him really hard in the stomach again. "Don't yell out 'what was that for!'…"

For the third time, he nudged Naruto hard in the stomach. _'He just doesn't learn.'_

"Don't yell out 'well I didn't deserve that!' because you did…"

Naruto twitched visibly, Shino was so freaking annoying! And he wasn't going to yell that out… okay… maybe he was… but still! Naruto huffed, Shino was no fun, Shino never did anything fun and not to mention Shino gave him the creeps! He appeared out of nowhere and always gave freaky speeches about bugs. Naruto looked around and quickly got an idea that might help him get out of this mess.

"I'm going to go wake Shikamaru up."

Naruto darted back to his room and flung open the door and ran over to Shikamaru's bed. Shikamaru lay there motionless, still sleeping peacefully on his bed. Shikamaru looked so relaxed. _'Well it's time to ruin it.'_ Thought Naruto.

"Hey Shika, Shikamaru."

Naruto pushed him slightly. "Wake up sleepy head, it's time to get up."

Shikamaru didn't move and continued to rest there. Naruto pouted as he shoved Shikamaru and then proceeded to go shove him off the edge. A hand went up and grabbed Naruto's shirt as Naruto got pulled over the bed and off it with Shikamaru. Shikamaru groaned at Naruto laying on him, he was _supposed_ to stay up and he wasn't _supposed_ to fall off the bed.

"Baka. I was awake… let me rest, getting up is too troublesome."

'_Geeze, he's so lazy!'_

"Shikamaru, you should eat breakfast with me!"

"Eating is troublesome."

'_Geeze! He's REALLY lazy.'_

Naruto pouted as he got off of Shikamaru who continued to lay there. A hand reached up as he grabbed the pillow and brought it down to rest on. Apparently he was too lazy to even get back onto the bed. Naruto glared at Shikamaru.

"Come on you lazy ass, get up!"

Shikamaru merely grunted and continued trying to rest some more. Naruto sighed as he grabbed Shikamaru's arm and started to drag him out of the room. Shikamaru let him, being dragged was much easier then walking… now what else could he get away without doing? Naruto dragged him back to Kiba's living room and laid him down at his normal seat. Naruto had to laugh at Shikamaru who was still clinging to the pillow from the bed. Naruto huffed and grabbed at the pillow which successfully got it away from Shikamaru. It also woke him up because his head hit the floor rather fast since there was nothing to support it. Shikamaru groaned and sat up groggily.

"I thought you said you weren't asleep."

"Yawn. Doesn't mean I wasn't tired." He rubbed at the back of his neck.

Naruto admitted that Shikamaru looked rather cute when he was tired, even if his laziness was annoying. He looked sort of dumbfounded when he was like this and it was something he didn't see in Shikamaru much. Naruto just laughed at Shikamaru more as he looked over at Shino. "So what are we doing?"

Shino just shrugged. "You mean you have nothing planned?" Naruto asked.

Naruto sighed… this was going to be so boring, but being bored with company was better then being bored alone! Naruto glanced over to see Shikamaru resting his head on the table. He was falling back asleep and with the soft breathing, he probably did. Naruto sighed as he went beside Shikamaru to make sure he was asleep, he stared at him for a bit but Shikamaru didn't stir. Naruto sighed.

'_What was I thinking? Shikamaru can be just as annoying as Shino! Especially when he's tired…'_

Naruto walked off into the kitchen to get himself some breakfast when he noticed the pot, he picked off the lid to see what was inside. _'Soup?'_

Naruto shrugged, he actually wanted ramen but why let the soup go to waste? Even if it was quite cold. Naruto grabbed a spoon and tasted it, quite good for something that was cold. Naruto looked at the pot, Kiba wasn't going to have any, Shino didn't seem to eat, and Shikamaru was asleep. So he grabbed the small pot and took it back to the table.

"Want any Shino?"

He got no response and Naruto took it as a no. Naruto began to drink the soup, it really was quite good and he'd never had something like this before. Naruto slurped loudly on the soup. He was happy and content until someone decided they wanted some soup too. Shikamaru had turned Naruto's hand towards himself and took the spoon into his mouth.

"Mmm. Quite good."

Naruto stared at Shikamaru. "That was my spoon!"

Shikamaru just shrugged lazily. "What's your point?"

"Well! Go get your own spoon!" Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at Naruto. And then Naruto remembered who he was talking to.

Naruto huffed, well then he'd just have to keep his spoon away from Shikamaru. Naruto pulled the next spoonful into his mouth which Shikamaru made no objections to. But he really thought the second one was going to go to him. Shikamaru frowned when Naruto put the second spoonful in his mouth. Obviously this was going to be harder then expected. Shikamaru sighed as he crawled over to Naruto and rested himself against him. He was now the same level which made it easier to steal bites, he had waited to do this when Naruto went for the third spoonful.

Naruto, being caught off guard, let Shikamaru have another spoonful when he leaned forward to capture it. Naruto huffed at Shikamaru and took the next one without any problems. The next one Shikamaru had tapped on Naruto's opposite shoulder and when Naruto turned to look and when he realized it wasn't Shino he turned back to glare at Shikamaru who had token the next one. Shikamaru had to smile lazily at Naruto this was a bit fun… a bit.

Naruto sighed and took the next one easy, Shikamaru had pushed down on Naruto's shoulder when the next one came. He was attempting to lean over far enough that when Naruto went to drink the soup that he could catch it. Shikamaru only frowned when he missed it. Shikamaru retracted but returned shortly after the next spoon made it's way up. Shikamaru leaned more into this one but soon regretted it. He had to shift his position quite a bit to get at the spoon better.

Shikamaru ended up one leg on Naruto's lap while the other was still off. His left arm was warped around to Naruto's shoulder from before, while his other hand was on Naruto's lap. Naruto was sitting cross legged so Shikamaru was on one of his legs while his other right arm leaned on his other leg. Shikamaru was facing Naruto and their faces where so close that they could feel each other's breaths. Shikamaru had followed the spoon and the only reason their lips weren't together was because of the spoon.

Shikamaru was thankful Naruto stopped from putting it into his mouth because of the action he had decided to take. Their lips where both placed on the spoon and their eyes had now just meet. Both were frozen in spot, Naruto couldn't figure out why he couldn't move. His face was flushed, but it was an accident, so why was he frozen!? Shikamaru didn't mean to do this… both boys pulled away from the spoon and Shikamaru removed himself from the other boy's lap.

Shikamaru scratched the back of his neck nervously, why did he do that!? He should have realized what the situation would have turned out to be… but he didn't. Now here he was blushing like mad… he needed to calm down. Shikamaru didn't have much time as the spoon got shoved in his mouth with the soup. Shikamaru blinked as he stayed still dumbfounded and then looked at Naruto. He was looking away blushing and was glancing only slightly at Shikamaru every so often.

"You… wanted it didn't you?"

Shikamaru blinked at him as he removed the spoon from his mouth and Naruto's hand to stare at it. "Uh… yeah… erm… thanks."

Shikamaru looked away from Naruto as finally moved back closer to the boy. "We'll share."

Naruto stood up. "I'll get my own spoon."

Shikamaru felt disappointed and chewed himself out for it, why would he be disappointed that he and Naruto would no longer be sharing? He should be grateful… shouldn't he be? Shikamaru sighed as he stared at the soup… maybe he wasn't as hungry as he thought he was. No he had to be hungry, why else would he be eating? There was no other reason to eat besides the fact that he was hungry.

Naruto wandered to the kitchen but moved to the kitchen sink instead of the utensil drawer. He splashed water on his face… that was weird, he had never gotten that nervous before. He never froze in the moment, what was so weird about that moment? It's not like it was on purpose. None of his kisses with other guys were really on purpose. He's kissed Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Shino. So why did this time with Shikamaru make him nervous and what's worse was that they didn't even kiss! Naruto sighed and grabbed a spoon and returned to the kitchen happy and normal. There was silence as the two boys finished off the rest of the soup. The silence was broken by a loud brown haired boy.

"Hey guys! How you been hanging out?"

Kiba's voice was a bit rough from the cold. Shino looked over at Kiba quite confused. _'What is he doing out of bed?'_

Naruto smiled at Kiba, he wouldn't have to be bored anymore! "Kiba!"

Naruto hoped up and ran over to Kiba throwing an arm around him friendly. "So what are we going to be doing?" Naruto asked cheerily.

Kiba didn't have a chance to answer Naruto as Shino had shoved Kiba away from Naruto. Shino sent a stare at him.

"You know… it would be better if you would actually say what you're feeling instead of staring at me and having me guess." Kina stated.

Shino narrowed his eyes at Kiba. "You're sick."

"What's your point? It's a little cold, I've walked around with them before."

"The more rest you get, the faster you'll heal."

"Well… it's not like it matters if I'm going to heal fast or not, I'm still going to be stuck in this house."

"…"

"I'm pretty sure it's not going to end anytime soon Shino."

"Go back to bed."

"I thought I told you not to boss me around! This is my house!"

"…"

"You just don't care do you?!"

"Go back to bed."

"You want to fight over it? I'll kick your butt any day!"

"…"

"No! We're not talking this out! Come on! I'll show you whose top dog."

Shino turned away from Kiba and walked off into the kitchen. "Hey! Get back here you little!"

Kiba chased after him. Naruto stared. "Those two don't really get along now do they?"

"They're just like you and Sasuke."

"Hmm? Heh… I guess you're right."

------------------

"Why are you walking away from me!?"

"…"

"Geeze Shino, I can take care of myself!"

"…"

"Why are you being so silent!?"

Kiba couldn't read Shino right now, he had no clue what the bug boy was thinking about. Why wouldn't Shino answer him, it's not like he could read Shino perfectly, he wasn't perfect and neither was Shino. Why wouldn't he talk to him? Granted they got in fights a lot but normally Shino would be more playful in fights and rather forceful. This was different… Shino seemed different.

"You need to rest up. That stranger could come back at any moment."

"Is that really all?"

"…"

"It's not is it? So…?"

"I've got a bad feeling…"

"…?"

Shino turned around to look at Kiba.

"I got a feeling that this is going to be large. You need to be prepared… I don't want you to get hurt."

"I can fight with a cold."

"Your scenes will be dulled… you rely on your scenes a lot… it's important to keep them sharp."

"… Yeah… I guess… but I hate sleeping! It's so boring and I have nothing to do."

"…"

"You'd do that?"

"…"

"Yeah, it would be better then hanging out with those two." Kiba laughed at that. Well looks like him and Shino were going to do some more bonding.

CRASH!

Shino and Kiba both looked towards the doorway where that came from… the living room… that was where Naruto and Shikamaru were.

------------------

"So what do you want to do?" Naruto questioned.

"Nothing."

Naruto pouted at that answer. "How bout a game?"

Shikamaru shrugged. "You like Shogi right?" Naruto questioned.

"Yes…"

"Okay! Then it's settled." As Naruto stood up, Shikamaru gave him a strange look.

"Do you even know how to play Shogi?"

"No… but it can't be that hard."

Shikamaru had to smirk at him and then realized that he would have to teach him. Shikamaru sighed as Naruto went to go for the game cupboard he found his pant leg get stuck on something. In an attempt to pull his pant leg free he ended up tripping himself. His eyes lit up in surprise but he landed on something rather warm. There was a crash as he turned his head to look at what happened. His pant leg must have gotten stuck on the handle of the pot and when he went to move free, he must have flung it.

It had just hit a free things off of a dresser, thankfully nothing broke… it was just loud. Naruto clued in that he had his arms around something and that he was in a knelling position. He looked up to find Shikamaru staring back at him, he was in front of Naruto. Naruto realized that the warm thing he tripped into was Shikamaru. They were both wrapped in each other's arms and Naruto was sitting in-between Shikamaru's legs. "You okay?"

"Y-yeah."

Naruto straitened himself and looked over at the mess again. Kiba and Shino were looking at that and looked over at the two for an explanation.

"I tripped." Naruto said scratching the back of his head and started nervously laughing.

Kiba had to laugh, those two where quite troublesome indeed and they were probably going to ruin his house. "Try not to destroy my house too much you two. Especially since Shino won't be babysitting you anymore."

"Hey! I'm not that destructive!"

Kiba had to laugh at him and grew a grin. "Yeah… Suure!" He gave in a very sarcastic tone.

"Why won't Shino be here?" Shikamaru questioned.

"He's coming to bed with me… he'd rather hang out with me than you two."

Shikamaru shrugged as he laid down. "See you two later."

Kiba and Shino walked off back to Kiba's room. Naruto looked behind him at Shikamaru. "So? Still up for that game?"

"Hn… too troublesome."

Naruto sighed as he got up and went to get the game anyways. He'd force Shikamaru to play if he had to. Surprisingly the lazy nin did sit up when the game was over. _'Guess he's bored too.'_ Naruto mused to himself.

Shikamaru began to teach Naruto how to play… sure playing a novice really wouldn't be fun but granted it would be an interesting style of playing. It wouldn't make much sense but it could provide a good chuckle or two. Shikamaru often stared into Naruto's blue eyes when he was trying to think of his next move. Shikamaru guessed that the reason he was watching Naruto was to figure out what he was going to do. Why else would he be looking at him? Shikamaru felt like he should shudder… a feeling of intense distress. Naruto was focused on the board heavily so Shikamaru turned to have a look over his shoulder. There was a slight noise heard as suddenly everything turned pitch black.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Personal thoughts:**_ Poor Naruto, this chapter was not very good for him, he was attacked by Shino for trying to talk… that's all I have to really comment on besides the fact that I'm FINALLY done chapter three! Yays! I'm actually going on a long trip soon and that would have meant no update. I thankfully realized so that's why I'm leaving all you guys with chapter three. I could have waited longer but nah, let's hope this isn't horrible. I don't really like this chapter, didn't turn out the way I liked it but oh well, maybe the other chapters can make up for it… when I write them. Anyways I'll hopefully start working on chapter four when I get back._

_Anyways enjoy, don't review if you don't want to… I really don't care._

_Enjoy the rest of your day and thanks for all the reviews!_


End file.
